Romances na França
by Ayleen-Pendragon
Summary: 3 meninas vão para a França a fim de visitar um amigo...Mas, acabam encontrando bem mais que apenas um país bonito lá..Romance,Brigas,Sentimentos confundidos resolvem fazer parte dessa história.(ô sumariozinho esdruxulo!)
1. Vamos para a França

OIE!!!!!!!Tuuudo bom??Nhoie...Esse fic, como vocês podem ver, e de Beyblade, e eu to fazendo ele em agradecimento a Flavia que já me enfiou em um mooonte de fics e pra cey-cey que insistiu tanto q eu concordei e fiz!!!Bom..Aqui vai...  
  
*São Paulo-18:34**  
  
-Olha só!!-Uma menina de mais ou menos 14 anos de idade, cabelos castanhos escuros lisos, olhos igualmente castanhos, e um sorriso travesso no rosto esperneava e gritava enquanto assistia a um filme.O motivo da bagunça?Os Atores...-O Arthur é lindoooo!!E o Lancelot??Ai, eu ainda não acredito que a Guinevere está pegando os dois!!Nojenta...  
  
-Pronto Day, trouxe o refrigerante.-Uma menina de 15 anos entrou na sala.Tinha os cabelos negros e cacheados e os olhos de um azul escuro tão intenso que lembrava o céu da meia-noite.Tinha também a aparência meiga e doce.- O que está achando do filme?-  
  
Ah- Começou- O Arthur e o Lancelot esqueceram de se barbear e esqueceram o que é pente, a Guinevere é uma nojenta, o Mordred tem cara de psicopata, a Viviane é uma tonta, e a Igraine é uma bruxa, mais fora isso o filme é incrível!Você tem bom gosto Marcela!  
  
-Nhaaa...-começou a outra encabulada-obrigada...  
  
-Não tem de que!  
  
Pééééééééééé (Gente... isso é a campainha, ta??)  
  
-Hum...Quem será?-Perguntou para si mesma antes de sair do sofá e ir até a porta para ver quem estava do lado de fora do portão.Foi uma surpresa quando viu quem a esperava.Uma menina com um sorriso muito bonito, cabelos negros até a cintura e olhos tão negros quanto duas ônix.  
  
-FLÁVIA!!!!-Gritou correndo para abrir o portão para a amiga entrar-Que surpresa!!O que está fazendo aqui em São Paulo?  
  
-Bom-Começou a outra indo abraçar Marcela-Estou indo viajar daqui a algum tempo e tive que fazer escala em São Paulo, e já que meu vôo ira demorar algumas horas resolvi te fazer uma visita!  
  
-Ai!Que Bom!-Disse sorrindo-Ah!Você nem imagina quem está aqui me fazendo um visita.  
  
-Quem???-Indagou curiosa à amiga.  
  
-Vamos entrar e você vai ver!  
  
Dito isso caminharam até a entrada da casa e quando chegaram se depararam com uma Dayane agarrada ao aparelho de televisão gritando com os personagens.  
  
-VAI!!!Mata ele logo!!!!!ANDA!!!!E VOCÊ, NÃO FIQUE PARADA!!CORRA E AJUDE SEU IRMÃO!!!!!!-Bradou sacudindo a tv.  
  
-Hum...Day?-Começou Marcela com cuidado.  
  
-Ãh?-Perguntou sem olhar para o lado e com o nariz ainda enfiado na tela da tv e ainda preocupada em xingar até a vigésima geração dos personagens.  
  
-Você vai acabar quebrando a tv...-Disse com muita precaução.Não era saudável atrapalha-la quando estava xingando os atores de um filme.  
  
Flavia estava ao lado de Marcela com um sorriso divertido e com cara de quem estava achando muita graça naquilo tudo.  
  
-Desculpa Ma...-Falou agora se virando para olha-la-Não deu pra evitar e...FLAVIA!!!!-Gritou e saiu correndo para abraçar a amiga.-Tuuuuudo bom?  
  
-Tudinho Day, e você como esta??  
  
-Muito bem!Mais...O que você está fazendo aqui?-Perguntou-Que eu saiba você mora em Belo Horizonte!  
  
-Eu vou viajar daqui algumas horas e pensei em vir visitar a Marcela nesse meio tempo.  
  
-Viajar é???Pra onde??Posso ir junto?-Pediu segurando as mãos da amiga-Por favoooor!!!  
  
-Day-Disse Marcela dando um sorriso sem graça -Não pergunte isso!-Olhou para a amiga de olhos negros-Desculpa ela...  
  
-Não tem o menor problema, quem sabe o meu amigo não deixe ela se hospedar???Ai você pode ir também!  
  
-Eu??Não, obrigada!-Agradeceu corando.  
  
-Nhahahahaha-Dayane riu da facilidade da amiga de ficar encabulada-A Ma vai sim!Nem que eu tenha que leva-la a força!  
  
-Eu vou ligar para o meu amigo pra pedir permissão pra leva-las junto...Com licença!-Disse saindo da sala e deixando as duas amigas sozinhas.  
  
-Nhoie...Onde será que o amigo dela mora?  
  
-Não sei...E...Day, que história é essa de me arrastar a força?  
  
-Você acha que eu vou deixar você aqui sozinha?Nem morta Ma...  
  
Alguns minutos depois Flavia voltou a sala muito feliz e sorrindo de orelha a orelha  
  
-Meu amigo falou que ficaria feliz se alguém mais fosse!Ele disse que serão muito bem-vindas!-Disse exultante.  
  
-EBA!!!!-Gritou Dayane-VAMOS VIAJAR!!!  
  
-Fla?-Chamou Marcela  
  
-O que?  
  
-Pra onde nós vamos?  
  
-Para a França!-Exclamou-Um país incrível!  
  
Dayane ao ouvir isso ficou mais feliz ainda!  
  
-VAMOS PARA A FRANÇA!!  
  
-Bom...Acho melhor as duas irem arrumar as malas por que daqui mais ou menos-verificou o relógio-40 minutos temos que ir pegar o avião dele.  
  
-Ei, espera ai!Avião dele??Ele tem um avião??Nossa!!!!QUE GURI CHEIO DA GRANA!!!  
  
-Day?-Chamou Marcela  
  
-Diga!  
  
-Éééé...Vamos arrumar a mala sim?  
  
-Tá bom!-Sorriu e correu para o quarto.  
  
Na sala Flavia suspirava e sorria.Aquelas duas iriam virar tudo de cabeça para baixo...A França estava completamente perdida...  
  
***Indo para a França ***  
  
-Nossa!!-Exclamou Dayane mexendo em todo o avião-Tem de tudo aqui!Parece uma casa!-Correu para a cabine do piloto-Quantos botões tem aqui Sr. Capitão?  
  
-Não interessa!-Respondeu o piloto mal-humorado.Aquela garota estava correndo por ali faz tempo e até agora não parou!  
  
-Quantas vezes o Sr já voou?  
  
-Muitas-respondeu sem emoção.  
  
-Alguma vez esse avião já caiu? -Não...  
  
-O que aconteceria se o avião caísse?  
  
-Nós morreríamos.  
  
-Que tipo de capitão o Sr. é pra falar isso pra uma passageira?  
  
-Ai Deus...Dê-me paciência!-murmurou-Escuta!-disse com um falso sorriso-Por que a Srta. Não vai fazer um lanche?  
  
-Lanche?O Sr. quer dizer comer aqueles pacotinhos onde só vem 2 amendoins e meio?Não obrigada, quero te fazer companhia!  
  
-Não...  
  
-Onde fica a polpa?E a proa?  
  
-ISSO NÃO É UM NAVIO!!!-Respondeu estressado.  
  
-O Sr. Está bravo com algo?Alguém partiu seu coração?Quer falar sobre isso?Quer desabafar?Ou levou um pé na bunda da sua namorada?Um ombro amigo faz bem...  
  
-FORA!!!FORA DA MINHA CABINE!!!-Gritou enxotando a menina.Nisso uma menina aparece na porta em frente a eles-Srta. Flavia!!!Sua amiga está me importunando e eu não consigo me concentrar nos meus afazeres!  
  
-Ah...mil perdões!-Disse Flavia-Vamos Day-Chan...Vamos nos sentar...-Disse saindo de perto do Capitão antes que ele matasse a amiga.  
  
-Nho...Que homem estressado...  
  
Uma meia hora depois chegaram a França e foram recebidas pelo mordomo de Oliver, que disse que o patrão não poderia vir pois tinha assuntos importantes a tratar.  
  
Quando chegaram na casa (mansão) de Oliver foram direto pros quartos descasarem da viagem e tomar um bom banho para descasarem no seu primeiro dia na belíssima França!Mal sabiam que a sua estadia no país seria mais cheia de novidades do que imaginavam.Brigas, Discussões, romance...Tudo as aguardavam no País das maravilhas!(fui eu que inventei isso tá... foi de momento... ¬¬)  
  
N/A:ESPERO QUE ESTEJAM GOSTANDO!!!!!!!!esse capitulo ficou pequeno mais os próximos vão ser maiores,tá?Eu não sei quando o próximo sai pq eu to indo viajar, mais espero que tenha pc pra onde eu vou...Bom,é isso!DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!!! 


	2. Apresentações e algum desentendimento

OIE OIE OIE!!!!!!!!!!!!VOLTEI!!!!!Tuuudo bom??Não sei se esse capitulo ta bom, mais eu fiz oq pude!to sem nada pra dizer hj...bom...BOA LEITURA!^^  
  
No outro dia as 3 meninas acordaram super dispostas e muito descansadas, afinal, as camas dos quartos de hospedes eram enormes e confortáveis, sem falar nos quartos que eram enormes e aconchegantes.Logo que acordaram botaram uma roupa mais quente, pois era inverno na França, e desceram para tomar café.Entraram em uma sala e se depararam com uma mesa farta de todo tipo de guloseimas.Bebidas, pães, bolos, e um monte de comida francesa das quais eu não sei o nome.  
  
-Nossa!-Exclamou Dayane, se sentando e pegando uma jarra de suco-Quanta coisa!  
  
-É verdade-disse Marcela-Tem muita coisa-Mais ela não pode terminar sua fase, pois uma voz grossa e cordial lhe interrompeu.  
  
-Pierre, à vos ordres.Asseyez-vous, mademoseles, s´il vous plait.-Quem se apresentava era o mordomo.Um Homem baixo, meio careca, e as olhando de maneira pomposa.  
  
As meninas olharam para o mordomo com cara de "Ãh?", não entendo nenhuma silaba que acabara de ser pronunciada.  
  
-Perdão Senhoritas.-Disse o mordomo percebendo e logo corrigindo o erro.- Por um momento esqueci que não falavam francês.  
  
-Sem problemas, ãh...  
  
-Pierre Srta. Flavia, Pierre.  
  
-Sim.Sem problemas Pierre.-Disse Flavia dando um sorriso ao mordomo.  
  
-Peçam qualquer coisa senhoritas e a criadagem estará pronta para fazer, seja lá o que desejarem.  
  
-E se eu pedir Sol em plena noite?-Perguntou Dayane se divertindo.  
  
-Então nós lhe levaremos até um lugar que tenha Sol.-Respondeu o mordomo.  
  
-Mais ai não seria mais noite, seria dia!-Retrucou se divertindo mais ainda.  
  
-É...-Começou Pierre confuso.  
  
-Não ligue Pierre, ela é assim mesmo.Não ligue para seus pedidos absurdos.- Tranqüilizou Marcela dando um sorriso a amiga e balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.  
  
-Ah sim,agora me lembrei o que vim lhes dizer.-Começou o mordomo-O Senhor Oliver mandou avisar que dentro de 30 ou 40 minutos ele e seus amigos estarão aqui.  
  
-Quer dizer que vem mais pessoas com ele?  
  
-Sim senhorita.-Disse o mordomo e seu olhar correu de Dayane para Marcela- Parece-me que dois amigos do Sr. Oliver o acompanham, e irão se hospedar aqui por um tempo. -Como será que são esses amigos?-Perguntou Marcela para Flávia.A outra apenas deu os ombros mostrando que não se importava.  
  
Terminado o café as três meninas se dirigiram aos jardins para dar uma volta e apreciar as flores cobertas de neve e os campos que antes foram verdes e agora estavam brancos..Algum tempo depois de terem começado a andar avistaram um bonito e luxuoso carro prateado entrando pelos portões enormes de ferro e parando em frente à porta imensa de carvalho da mansão.De Dentro do carro saíram três meninos.Um menino muito bonito, de cabelos verdes, um ruivo também bonito e emburrado que não parecia nada feliz em estar ali e outro alto de cabelos roxos e expressão fechada e tão bonito quanto os outros.(eu acho o Robert Bonito, ta?).  
  
-OLIVER!!!-Flávia grita antes de sair correndo para abraçar o Francês.  
  
-Não sei não Ma, mas acho que ai no meio tem muito mais que só amizade.- Disse Dayane com um meio sorriso nos lábio enquanto ela e a amiga iam ao encontro do dono que estava quase sem ar por causa do abraço a amiga de olhos negros.  
  
-Ah-Exclamou o menino de cabelos verdes logo que foi solto pela amiga-Essas são suas amigas?  
  
-São sim!Essa é a Day-Ela aponta para a amiga-E essa é a Marcela, mais podem chamá-la simplesmente de Ma.  
  
-Encantado em conhece-las!-Sorriu-E esses são Robert-Ele simplesmente resmungou-E este é Johnny-Mais um resmungo-Eles não são de falar muito...n__nUU  
  
-Olá-Cumprimentou Marcela dando apenas um pequeno aceno com a mão.-Muito Prazer.  
  
-OIE!!!-Gritou Dayane-Tuuudo bom?-Perguntou, mas vendo que nenhum dos dois iria responder desistiu.  
  
-Ah!-Lembrou-se Marcela-Antes que me esqueça, muito obrigada por deixar nos passarmos um pouco das férias aqui.Ficamos muito agradecidas-Agradeceu fazendo uma reverencia.  
  
-É mesmo!Muito obrigada!Agradecemos muito!  
  
-Não tem problemas.É sempre uma satisfação poder hospedar três moças tão belas.-Disse cordial.  
  
-Ah...Não vem com essa Oliver!!-Quem reclamava era Johnny-Tenho mais o que fazer...Com licença!-E entrou resmungando e batendo o pé.  
  
-Bom, se me derem licença eu vou me retirar até o meu quarto.Também tenho mais o que fazer.-Dessa vez era Robert quem reclamava.  
  
-Sinto muito-Desculpou-se Oliver.-Eu já estou acostumado, mas acho que vocês não.Eles são assim mesmo.Pergunto-me quando é que vão mudar...  
  
-Quando se apaixonarem...-Resmungou Flávia e todos olharam para ela.  
  
-Éééé...Por que não entramos Oliver?-Deu um sorriso sem-graça.Não queria que pensassem que estava apaixonada.Ou será que estava mesmo e não percebia?  
  
-Claro!Ótima idéia!Podemos entrar e tomar um chá, e vocês me contam sobre a viagem, certo?  
  
Todas assentiram e logo entraram na bela mansão de Oliver rindo e conversando.  
  
Algum tempo depois quando já estavam os quatro acomodados na bela sala de chá de Oliver Robert aparece na sala e se senta junto com eles.Oliver o olha com assombro e um sorriso divertido no rosto.  
  
-Sou Inglês Oliver...Chá é sagrado.-Ele diz com um sorriso irônico no rosto.  
  
-Sim, mas...E Johnny??  
  
-No quarto.Diz que foi uma péssima idéia ter vindo para a França.  
  
-Marcela?-Oliver chamou.  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Importa-se em ir lá em cima tentar convencer Johnny a descer?Eu mandaria um empregado, mas uma pessoa diferente quem sabe não o convence?  
  
Marcela não poderia recusar um pedido do anfitrião, já que ele as estava hospedando e tudo mais...  
  
-Tudo bem!-Forçou seu melhor sorriso- Se me derem licença...-Virou-se em direção a porta e foi de encontro à morte (ou seja:tentar fazer o Johnny aceitar algo que ele não quer^^).  
  
-Oli??-Flávia chamou enquanto via Robert e Dayane discutirem sobre o chá.- Tem certeza de que foi uma boa idéia mandar a Ma lá em cima?Aquele menino tem cara de perigoso...  
  
-Flávia, já ouviu aquela frase "Cão que ladra não morde"?Então, o Johnny é igual só que as vezes morde.  
  
Flávia o olhou espantada.  
  
-Calma!-Sorriu- Não estou dizendo que ele ira fazer algo de mal com ela!- Flavia suspirou aliviada-Deixe ele e sua amiga se conhecerem...Tenho a impressão de que vão se dar bem...  
  
Flávia apenas o olhou e suspirou resignada.Quando ele tinha algo na cabeça ninguém tirava.  
  
Parou em frente a porta e suspirou.Inspira, expira, inspira, expira...Tinha que se acalmar.Era só um menino!que mal podia fazer?Foi com este pensamento que bateu a porta e chamou em um tom bem audível.  
  
-Johnny??-Sem resposta-Johnny???Está ai???-teve que gritar-JOHNNY?!?!?!?!?!  
  
A porta foi escancarada e um Johnny com cara de poucos amigos apareceu a frente dela.  
  
-O que quer?-Perguntou frio.  
  
-Oliver pediu pra eu vir te chamar pra você descer e tomar chá conosco.- Falou num tom de voz aveludado.Quem sabe assim ele não seria mais gentil?  
  
-NÃO!-Curto e grosso, direto ao ponto.  
  
-Por que você é tão mal humorado?-Quis saber, sem perder a calma.  
  
-POR QUE VOCÊ É TÃO CHATA???CAI FORA GURIA!!SE EU DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO EU NÃO VOU!-Terminou de falar e bateu a porta na cara dela e ela ainda pode ouvir um "garota chata" de dentro do quarto.  
  
"Ótimo!!Se ele não quer ele não vem!"Pensou antes de dar meia volta e voltar para a sala de chá.  
  
N/A:Nhoie...Acho que esse ficou um pouco maior né?Bom,se naum ficou me desculpem, mais a imaginação não ta ajudando...Bom,é isso!DEDICADO A TODOS QUE LERAM!!n__n Ah é...cey-cey..TODAS AS EQUIPES ESTÃO PRONTAS PRA LUTAR!!!E A HORA É AGORA VAMOS JUNTOS VAMOS LÁ!a Cey entendi..^^ 


	3. Pazes feitas e algumas explicações

OIES!!!!!!!!Olha eu denovo!!Sentiram minha falta?Nhoooo...é obvio que sentiram...Quem não sentiria?Bom...vamos ao fic...e obrigado a todos que deixaram review....n_____n  
  
"Mas que garoto insensível!" -Pensava Marcela enquanto voltava até a sala de chá com uma cara de "Falha na missão".T_T  
  
Mal pôs os pés na aconchegante sala e todos os olhares se voltaram para ela.Dayane e Robert pararam de gritar um com o outro e a olharam, Oliver e Flávia pararam de conversar e viraram sua atenção para ela, e a menina apenas os olhou resignada.  
  
-Não dá...Ele é muito teimoso.-Falou com uma careta engraçada enquanto se dirigia novamente ao seu lugar.  
  
-O que ele disse?-Flávia quis saber interessada.  
  
-Ele não disse...Ele berrou.O que eu fiz de tão errado pra ele berrar daquele jeito comigo?-Perguntou mais para si mesma do que para eles.  
  
-Nhaaa...-Começou Dayane-Você não fez nada de errado Ma!-Disse enquanto apertava as bochechas da amiga-Você nunca faz!Ele que deve ser um idiota!  
  
-Quem te deu o direito de chamá-lo de idiota?-Robert se intrometia no meio da conversa.  
  
-E desde quando você se importa?  
  
-Desde sempre!Ou melhor, desde que é você que o ofende!  
  
-Cale a boca!  
  
-Cale você!  
  
-Você!  
  
-Você!  
  
-Você!  
  
-Você!  
  
-Você!  
  
-Você!  
  
-Começou...n__nUUU-sorriu Oliver.  
  
-Será que eles param ainda hoje?  
  
-Acho que não...  
  
Porém naquela sala havia alguém que não estava nem ao menos prestando atenção na cena.Marcela ainda não entendia o porque dele ter sido tão rude.Mas iria tirar aquilo a limpo, ou não se chamava Marcela (N/A: Maaaa!!!Esqueci teu sobrenome...só sei que é uma cidade da Itália...mais não lembro qual...n___nU)  
  
"Droga!" -Um ruivo nada feliz pensava enquanto via a neve cair através da janela de seu quarto na mansão de Oliver-"Por que me sinto tão terrivelmente mal por ter gritado com a garota?Eu nem ao menos conheço ela direito!Por que eu me sentiria assim?  
  
Foi tirado bruscamente de seus pensamentos quando ouviu alguém bater a sua porta.Foi andando a passos lentos até a porta torcendo para que não fosse a garota que agora a pouco esteve ali.Não saberia como agir diante dela.  
  
Estava quase chegando quando ouviu mais batidas a porta.Murmurou um "Já vai" inaudível e apressou-se um pouco mais.Não foi surpresa quando abriu a porta e viu justamente a pessoa que menos queria ver naquele momento.  
  
-Posso conversar com você?-Perguntou Marcela um pouco receosa com a resposta que estaria por vir.  
  
-Claro...-Disse vagamente enquanto se afastava um pouco mais da porta e a abria deixando a menina passar por ele e ir de encontro a uma poltrona afastada no canto do quarto na qual estava até a pouco sentado vendo os flocos de neve caindo pela enorme janela.  
  
-Escuta...-Começou a menina um pouco receosa-Eu não sei o por que de ter gritado comigo aquela hora.Também não sei por que você não gosta de estar aqui e também não sei o por que de você não gostar de ninguém.Mas quero saber.-Não dava pra saber se era mesmo Marcela quem estava ali falando essas coisas.A expressão dela era forte, decidida, e não deixava duvida de que ela não sairia dali antes de arrancar tudo o que quisesse do menino.Diferente de sempre, os olhos dela agora não estavam doces e cheios de carinho.Estavam firmes e fortes naqueles olhos verdes do ruivo a sua frente.Se não fosse por um resquício de culpa que Marcela pode ver nos olhos do escocês, ela poderia afirmar que ele não estava sentindo nada.  
  
Ficaram durante um tempo perdidos, se olhando, como se nada importasse.Até mesmo os olhos frios do escocês se encheram por alguns poucos segundos de carinho por aquela menina a sua frente.E por um tempo os olhos de Marcela voltaram a ser o que eram.Toda a barreira que construiu em volta de si para conversar com o garoto, simplesmente desmoronou, e ela voltou a ser a menina doce de antes.  
  
-Você não precisava ter sido grosso comigo daquela maneira-Começou num tom meio magoado-Eu só queria ajudar...  
  
-E-eu...-Gaguejou.Ainda estava confuso com a troca de olhares que havia acontecido.Não entendia o sentimento que o assolou por alguns segundos.Não entendia o por que do seu coração ter ficado tão quente e o por que de ter tido uma vontade louca de sorrir feito um estúpido enquanto olhava para aqueles orbes azuis-escuros.Eu...-Suspirou-Eu sinto muito...Não queria ter lhe magoado.É que eu apenas estou meio preocupado com algumas cosas que andam acontecendo.Apenas isso.  
  
-Ora...Às vezes contar seus problemas a alguém ajuda a diminui-los...-Disse sorrindo.Aquele sorriso sempre doce e meigo que podia controlar qualquer um.-Por que não me conta?Posso tentar te ajudar.  
  
Johnny suspirou.Olhou para a poltrona que estava à frente da menina e sentou-se meio cabisbaixo.Voltou seu olha para os olhos da menina.Novamente a mesma sensação lhe invadiu, mas o deixou em poucos segundos.Mas aqueles poucos segundos foram o suficiente pra saber que podia confiar nela.  
  
-É que...-Começou meio inseguro-Lá onde eu moro, minha família é conhecida pelo dinheiro que tem.Minha mãe faleceu a cinco anos e meu pai está doente.As más línguas dizem que ele morre logo.-Falou com uma certa tristeza na voz enquanto olhava atentamente para seus dedos da mão e os mexia nervosamente.  
  
Marcela apenas afirmava levemente com a cabeça e o ouvia atentamente.  
  
-Então-continuou- Se meu pai falecer, como eu sou filho único, vem tudo pra mim.Dinheiro, terras, títulos, apólices, propriedades...Enfim, tudo.Inclusive a coroa e...  
  
-Espera ai!-Marcela teve que interromper-Você disse coroa?  
  
-Uhum.-Johnny não pode deixar de soltar um pequeno sorriso.-Minha família é descendente dos antigos reis da escócia.(N/A: Viu srta. Cey????São descendentes!!satisfeita??Me aporrinhou tanto que eu resolvi fazer a sua vontade!=P)  
  
-Uuuh...Que legal!n____n  
  
-Bom, como eu estava dizendo, se o papai(N/A:Lindu,neh?o Johnny chama o pai dele de papai...q cute!!n_____n)falecer, eu herdo toda nossa fortuna.E...- suspirou-Por causa disso eu estou correndo perigo de vida.  
  
-O que?-Perguntou Marcela ainda meio confusa com o que lhe fora confidenciado.-Você está correndo perigo?  
  
-Sim.Alguém está querendo me matar.Foi por isso que eu meio que "fugi" da Escócia e vim pra cá.Ninguém, a não ser o papai, sabe onde eu estou.  
  
-Mas você não tem idéia de quem seja?Alguém que será beneficiado se acontecer algo a você?  
  
-Existem varias pessoas.Nem mesmo o próprio serviço secreto da Escócia, que está tentando descobrir, tem idéia.-Sentenciou.-Pode ser algum tio meu, ou algum primo.Todos os membros da minha família são podres.Um pior que o outro...-Disse num tom de voz baixo e cheio de ódio.  
  
-Eu-eu sinto muito.Não sabia que seu problema era tão grande.Se soubesse jamais teria vindo aqui cobrar algo de você.Sinto muito...De verdade!-Mirou seus olhos azuis no rosto virado do menino a sua frente se sentindo extremamente ruim por tê-lo acusado de tê-la tratado mal.  
  
-Não tem problema...-Deu um sorriso meio triste-Não devia ter descontado toda minha raiva em você e nas suas amigas.  
  
Ficaram uns segundos em silêncio, quando ele virou-se para olha-la, Marcela pode constatar com surpresa que ele estava...Chorando??Porem sua linha de pensamentos foi interrompida por um sussurro vindo dele:  
  
-Estou com medo...  
  
Marcela não pensou duas vezes antes de levantar-se apressada da poltrona e correr para abraça-lo.Estava decidida a conforta-lo o tanto que ele necessitasse.  
  
Johnny assustou-se com o abraço repentino que acabara de ganhar, mas não pensou em tira-la de perto dele.Com um sorriso discreto levantou-se lentamente da poltrona com ela ainda abraçada nele e a envolveu com um abraço terno pela cintura enquanto seu queixo descansava gostosamente na curva do pescoço dela.Suspirou de olhos fechados e não podendo evitar um sorriso sussurrou:  
  
-Muito obrigado...  
  
Depois de um tempo abraçados, Marcela o olhou e disse:  
  
-Tenho uma coisa pra te dar-Afirmou sorrindo enquanto remexia os bolsos do grosso casaco.-Achei!-De dentro do casaco ela retirou algo embrulhado em um pequeno pano de veludo azul que continham algumas inscrições que ele deduziu ser latim, ou algo do gênero.  
  
-O que é isso?-Perguntou interessado.  
  
-É um presente!Está na minha família desde muito tempo.E agora é seu!- Contou toda empolgada.  
  
-Sim, mas...O que exatamente é isso?  
  
-Ah!É um punhal.-Disse tirando o veludo que o embrulhava.Johnny pode ver que era realmente um belíssimo punhal.O cabo era todo dourado, que Johnny presumiu ser ouro, cravejado de pedras vermelhas, verdes, transparentes e azuis.Safiras, esmeraldas, diamantes e topázio respectivamente.(N/A: Descobri oq é topázio graças a minha miguxona Tsu-chan!valeuuuu!n___n)Já a lamina não era muito comum.Ela era inteiramente prateada, na verdade, muito mais prateada que qualquer lamina que já havia visto, e também, diferentemente dos punhais convencionais ela tinha belíssimas inscrições douradas, as mesmas inscrições do pano de veludo que até a pouco tempo estavam cobrindo o punhal, que mesmo na penumbra do quarto brilhavam intensamente.Sem duvida era o punhal mais belo que já havia visto.  
  
-Gostou?-Perguntou Marcela.  
  
-Incrível!Mas...Você não está pensando em me dar isso, está?  
  
-Uhum!É seu!-Pegou o punhal e colocou sobre a mão dele.  
  
-Não posso aceitar!-Disse devolvendo o punhal.  
  
-Claro que pode!Meu avô me disse que eu tinha que dar esse punhal a alguém que eu gostasse muito!Justamente porque ele dá sorte e proteção!Por favor...-O encarou com aqueles olhos azuis pedintes e brilhantes.  
  
-Está bem, está bem...-Suspirou derrotado-Eu aceito.  
  
-Eba!  
  
-Mas eu ainda estou meio curioso sobre o que significam essas inscrições.- Disse passando os dedos levemente sobre a lamina.  
  
-Ah!É o seguinte: Das águas criado, este punhal és sagrado.Sorte e proteção sempre prevalecerão, porem, apenas naqueles que forem puros e bom de coração.(N/A: Graças a Tsu-chan eu consegui fazer essa frase!^^ brigada!)  
  
-Que palavras bonitas...Mas porque "Das águas criado"?O que água tem a ver com o punhal?  
  
-É que, parece que minha família é descendente de uma sacerdotisa de Avalon...A sacerdotisa das águas.(N/A: Cey-chaaaaan...Não deu pra evitar...tive que botar Avalon no meio...^^""")  
  
-E por que da lamina ser tão prateada?Digo...Jamais vi uma lamina igual a essa.  
  
-Isso porque a lamina é toda feita em prata maciça!  
  
Johnny analisou uma ultima vez o punhal antes de embrulha-lo novamente no veludo e guardá-lo no bolso de seu casaco.  
  
-Bom srta. Marcela...O que acha de irmos lá embaixo com os outros?- Perguntou oferecendo seu braço a menina.  
  
-Eles vão ficar surpresos quando te virem.-Disse aceitando o braço e logo saindo do quarto junto com ele ao seu lado. -Eu não me importo.Realmente não tem como me importar com algo se você está do meu lado.-Falou sorrindo e achando engraçada a maneira como ela ficava ruborizada com este simples comentário.  
  
Ela apenas sorriu ainda corada e continuou andando com ele ao se lado.  
  
N/A: PORQUE DEMONIOS EU NUNCA CONSIGO FAZER UM FINAL QUE PRESTE??Merda!¬¬ Bom...Procurei fazer esse capitulo um pouco maior...e tudo graças a minha querida e amada cey que naum parou de torrar a paciência!São 2:37 da manha, e eu estou aqui em frente ao pc, morrendo de sono para fazer a alegria de uma amiga minha...Eu sou um anjo mesmo...¬¬ N/A 2:A Cey não foi a única que me torrou a paciência!A Tsu-chan não me encheu tanto qt a cey...Na verdade ela naum encheu nada...Mas eu sei que lá dentro dela ela não parava de se perguntar qd a porcaria da minha fic ia sair ^^""" N/A 3:Blah blah blah...Daeeeh... N/A 4:o keko,casou com a keka e tiveram kekinhos na kekolandia... N/A 5:Eu sou completamente normal... N/A 6:Não usem drogas crianças!e usem sempre camisinha! N/A 7:OUÇAM CHARLIE BROWN JR ATEH NÃO PODER MAIS!!!!CBJR!!A BANDA MAIS PERFEITA DO MUNDO!!!!!!!! N/A 8:Escola é uma bosta...¬¬ N/A 9 :Estou pensando em fugir de ksa e ir trabalhar numa fazenda...Alguém quer ir comigo? N/A 10:Esqueci de tomar meu Gardenal hj... N/A 11:Tchau... 


End file.
